Sensors, for example rotary position sensors, may operate based on one or more power supplies. In some circumstances, one or more input and/or output connections of a sensor may become electrically coupled (“shorted”) to a power supply. Such a short may cause a sensor to operate undesirably, or some cases even damage or the sensor.